What Will Happen?
by CharliePacesVampire
Summary: OK! THIS IS AN OLD VERSION OF DESMOND'S FATE! FEEL FREE TO READ THIS. IT IS THE ORIGINAL! PLEASE LEAVE REVIEWS!


Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS!!!!!

"Desmond! DESMOND!" Penny shouted. "Desmond I'm coming for you! I'll save you!"

Desmond tried to shout back, but couldn't. He could only glance out the tiny window and watch them drag her away. Penny screamed and tried to wriggle free. Desmond sighed, sadly. Tears filled his eyes and ran down his cheeks.

"That's your lover? Hm," Mikhail emerged from the shadows. Desmond looked at him with terrified eyes. "Oh don't worry," Mikhail grinned, "We're just going to throw her back into the jungle. Now where we?" He picked up a metal pole. "Oh, I remember," he smashed the pole on Desmond's head. Desmond passed out from the blow.

Meanwhile the girl was still shrieking at the top of her lungs. "What are you doing to him?! Why can't I see him?" Penny began bawling. The two muscular guys literally threw her out in the sand and just slammed the door shut. The girl got up; Penny had to get some help!

Penny sprinted down on the beach, yelling for someone to help her. No one answered. No one was there. Penny screamed and cursed, kicking the sand. Penny ran into the jungle, hoping to find someone, anyone.

She tripped on a tree root. "Oomph." She skidded into a tree near by. She began bawling harder. "I'm sorry Desmond! I'm sorry!" she began screaming. A few hours past, and she couldn't find the strength to get up. There was no need to. Desmond was dead by now, she was sure. She had failed him. Everyone else on the island had disappeared. She was all alone. She was softly crying when she heard someone. She raised her head. At first she though she just imagined it, but no she definitely heard someone. She looked around, where were they at?

"Charlie!" a girl laughed. _Charlie?!_ Penny thought excitedly. She spun around to see, much to her shock, Charlie and Kate making out. It didn't both her though that the odd couple was kissing, and other things, but the fact that someone was there. They could save her Desmond!

"Help!" she hollered, wrestling with the underbrush. They didn't seem to hear her. "Charlie!! Kate!! HELP!!" Penny finally got up and was waving her arms frantically. "Guys!" she took a step forward, to find herself falling. "AHHHH!!!" she screamed. She sunk farther and farther down. The two kept on kissing, as if their lives depended on it.

"Help me!" Penny cried. Then she sees something out of the corner of her eye. She glances over to see Desmond. _My baby made it!_ She thought happily. Then she noticed him. A man with an eye patch was standing over Desmond with an evil sneer on his face. That's when she saw the fact that Desmond's hands were tied behind his back. With another glance the girl noticed the gag in his mouth and the sad look on his face.

"Desmond!" she yelled, trying to reach him. Then she went stiff. She couldn't move. She tried desperately to get to him. She couldn't. With one final breath her sight went black.

Desmond watched helplessly as his love slid into the sand. Tears fell from his eyes, down his non-shaven face and off to the sand. He began crying; at least the most that he could with the gag. He saw her beautiful face get covered with the sand. Her hand was still stretched out to him. He knelt down and kissed Penny's hand awkwardly before it too was consumed by the sand.

"You are a sad excuse for a man," Mikhail came up behind Desmond. Desmond looked up at him with his blood-shot eyes.

"Hey what the bloody hell?!" Charlie demanded as Kate threw him onto the tree.

"Sorry, you're not my type," Kate smirked and punched Charlie.

"Good job Kate," Mikhail said smiling.

"Yeah, yeah," Kate said, shrugging. Desmond's eyes widened and looked back and forth between the two. "What are we going to do with him?" she motioned over to Charlie. Desmond looked over at Charlie who had been knocked out from the punch. _I'm sorry brother. I wanted to warn you. But I couldn't._ He glanced again to the patch of sand that had just consumed his love, Penny.

"We'll get rid of him," Mikhail said.

"Can I have some fun with him first?" Kate asked, imitating a small child wanting candy from the store.

"Of course honey," Mikhail said smiling. "Come along Desmond." He drug Desmond back to the dark room. Kate soon followed after, dragging Charlie in by his leg. Mikhail tied Desmond to a chair. "You get to watch you're little friend get tortured and killed, aren't you excited?" Desmond was still sniffling about his beloved Penny's death. When it sunk in what they were going to do to Charlie made his heart stop. "Let's hear what you've got to say about this." He moved the gag out of Desmond's mouth.

"You sick little – " Desmond spat. Mikhail slapped him.

"We'll have no name calling here," Mikhail laughed.

"We're all set," Kate called. Desmond looked over. He hadn't been paying any attention to what Kate had been doing. What he saw made him sick. There was Charlie, his shirt removed, tied from the ceiling to the floor.

"No," he whispered.

"What was that? You'll have to speck up, _brother_," Mikhail had an evil smile upon his lips.

"Charlie," Kate walked up to Charlie who was still knocked out. "Wake up, it's ok." She said, as if calming a dog down. Charlie wearily opened his eyes.

"Kate?" he said, confused, "Kate!! Where are we?! Help!" His eyes scanned the dark room. "What the bloody hell is this?!"

"This is where you die," Kate said. Charlie jerked his head over and saw Kate holding a knife.

"Kate, our date wasn't _that_ bad was it now?" Charlie could still say sarcastic comments somehow.

"Charlie!" Desmond shouted. He didn't know why he did, but he did. Kate ignored the out burst.

"Charlie, do you like playing with knives?" Kate asked, flipping the knife around in her hand. "You know how dangerous they are. She sliced his forehead.

"Ahh!" Charlie winced. Blood flooded over the right side of his face. Kate began uttering strange, foreign words and put the knife onto Charlie's chest. She slice from his right side of his chest, down to the left side, down to where his pants were. Blood was seeping out of the gash.

"You know," Kate said, "what cleans up these wounds Charlie?" Charlie was gritting his teeth and didn't reply. "Answer me!" Kate cut a gash on Charlie's arm. He screamed.

"S-salt w-w-water?" Charlie said, huffing.

"Very good Charlie," Kate said. "Sadly I don't have any salt water on me. How about this nice gun powder? I think it hurts more. Oh well." She tossed a very large amount of the gray powder onto Charlie. This caused him to scream in pain and squirm around.

"No!" Desmond knew what came next, "Don't! Please don't hurt him any more!"

"What was that?" Mikhail said, gripping a tight hold of Desmond's hair, and pulling it back. "Are you _begging_ for him? Kate, I believe this calls for that _special_ treatment we had discussed earlier," he smiled, deviously.

"No!" Desmond cried as Kate turned to go get it, "Don't! Please don't! I'll do anything! Just please! Don't do that to him!" Desmond didn't have a clue what that "special treatment" was, but he didn't like the sound of it.

"Alright," Mikhail motioned for Kate to come near him. They mumbled under their breaths while Desmond and Charlie exchanged worried glances.

"Thank you," Charlie mouthed to Desmond. Desmond nodded. As he did, Kate and Mikhail turned around.

"Get up," Kate cut Desmond free. "Go over to Charlie and – "she whispered some things into Charlie's ear.

"You want me to what?!" Desmond asked shocked.

"You heard me. If you don't then I'll give you _both_ the special treatment," Kate smirked.

"Sorry brotha," Desmond whispered as he walked up beside Charlie. Charlie was as stiff as a board. Only his eyes followed Desmond. Desmond looked extremely sad and confused as to what to do.

"Here," Charlie heard Kate's voice behind him. _What's going on?!_ He thought while his heart pounded hard in his chest. The next thing he knew, a sharp pain was shooting through his back. "Ahhh!!" Charlie yelled. He turned his head and glanced over his shoulder. He saw a very pale Desmond holding a whip. Charlie shivered, turned his head around. Again he felt the sting. He bit his lip. He could feel the blood trickling down his back. Again and again Desmond hit him. Each either resulted in a scream or Charlie's lip tearing more.

"Enough," the man walked over to Desmond. He nodded towards two buckets to the side of the room. Desmond sighed heavily, and walked over to them.

"You know what to do with them," Kate said. Desmond nodded and murmured something about being sorry. He then threw a giant glob of some sort of spicy liquid onto Charlie's torn up back. Charlie screamed. He cursed and twisted as the liquid seeped into his freshly whelped back. Desmond couldn't take it. He ran to Charlie and lightly hugged him. "I'm sorry!" Desmond cried.

"Get off of him," Kate pulled Desmond off.

"It's time Kate," Mikhail stood up from his stool he had been sitting on.

"Right," Kate untied Charlie, "Right this way."

"Ahh!! No!!!" Charlie was still screaming from the pain. Desmond wasn't even sure if Charlie knew he was being moved. Kate dragged him around the corner and half way down the hallway.

"Come along now," Mikhail pushed Desmond down the opposite hallway.

"Aw crap!" Kate screamed. Two gun shots shortly followed.

"Kate?" Mikhail pulled out his gun and drug Desmond by the collar of his shirt with the gun pressed against his head. "Kate?!" he called. The two could hear someone coming. "Kate is that you?" he called nervously.

And, out walked Charlie with a gun and a very angry expression on his face. He aimed at Mikhail and fired. Sadly, Mikhail moved quickly and the bullet shot straight through Desmond's chest. Desmond's eyes widened, "See ya in another life brotha." With that he fell over.

Desmond felt like his body was rising. He knew he was dying. "Desmond," Desmond heard Penny's soft voice call his name. He smiled and was greeted with a giant embrace with a giant kiss from his love, Penny.

Meanwhile Charlie was chasing Mikhail down the hallway. He saw where Mikhail had dropped his harpoon gun. Charlie picked it up. He finally got Mikhail cornnered. He aimed at Mikhail's head and fired. Mikhail fell to the floor, blood flowing out of his head. Charlie made sure that he was dead this time. He took the knife he had stolen from Kate and sliced Mikhail's head off along with both of his hands. Charlie put the knife down and backed up. He had just shot Kate and now had killed Mikhail and had invertially killed his best friend, Desmond. He sat down.

His back was killing him. Then he realized that his back felt like it was dteriating. Something inside of his snapped. He ran out of the building and ran into the jungle. His back was burning. He came to a stop when he ran smack into Hurley.

"Dude! What happened?" Hurley imedietly became concerned. "Come here," Hurley picked Charlie up and ran to Jack. Jack patched Charlie up.

:: What happens later?::

Charlie never did get back from being slightly mental. Hurley helped Charlie's back get better. The scars would never heal.


End file.
